


совиная почта

by kinnoying



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wizards, хината как постоянный гость любой моей работы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: ― Что за позор! ― веселится Хината, догоняя Ямагучи. ― Из всей школы ты выбрал вот этого! Сколько вы знакомы? Неделю?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	совиная почта

**Author's Note:**

> [на тайного санту по хайкью в твиттере](https://twitter.com/hashtag/HaikyuuSecretSantaRU?src=hashtag_click) для @lukeawesm ♡

Когда Ямагучи находит Хинату, уже наступает полдень, время, когда он не спеша спускается из аудитории нумерологии и идет в общую спальню, чтобы скоротать пару часов до следующего занятия. Утренняя усталость развеивается: сегодняшний семинар на удивление оказывается очень даже интересным, даже те с их курса, кто обычно спит до самого конца, принимают участие в дискуссии. Ямагучи как раз листает свой вычислительный словарик, где они рассчитывают предсказания на удачу, когда в его поле зрения возникает огненно-рыжий вихрь:

― Та! Да! Ши!

Он перепрыгивает сразу через четыре ступеньки, едва удерживается на месте, чтобы не упасть, когда приземляется перед Ямагучи, и выглядит взволнованным.

― Что-то случилось? ― Ямагучи протягивает ему руку, потому что ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля, и лепить ему новые пластыри на нос не очень-то хочется.

― Да, ― кивает Хината, ― пошли покажу.

― Говори сейчас, ― хмурится Ямагучи, ― я терпеть не могу вот такие сюрпризы.

― О Мерлин, ты говоришь прямо как Кагеяма, ― фыркает Хината и тащит его за собой вприпрыжку.

― Спасибо.

― Это не комплимент. Наоборот, проклятие.

Они пробегают галопом несколько лестничных пролетов, сшибая по пути остальных студентов. Те шипят им в ответ, Хинате пару раз прилетает по голове, но все случается настолько быстро, что Ямагучи удается прийти в себя, только когда они стоят на летучей лестнице и ждут, пока она доставит их наверх.

― И почему я тебя постоянно слушаю? ― риторически спрашивает Ямагучи.

― Мы лучшие друзья, ― говорит Хината. ― Это раз. 

Они мягко спрыгивают на пол прямо перед портретом, ведущим в гриффиндорские спальни, и Ямагучи краем глаза замечает, что щеки Хинаты прямо-таки горят от нетерпения. Это всегда происходит с ним, если случается что-то из ряда вон выходящее, а Ямагучи наоборот покрывается гусиной кожей от тревоги.

― А два? ― уточняет он.

― Что два? ― застывает на месте Хината. ― А… Ну, на этом все.

― Что случилось-то? ― повторяет свой вопрос Ямагучи. Больше всего на свете он не любит две вещи: непредвиденные обстоятельства, которые оглашаются вот таким образом, и делать домашнюю работу по зельеварению. И если со вторым он еще может кое-как справиться, прибегнув к помощи сокурсников или взяткам для Куроо-семпая, то первое всегда застает его в неудобное время.

― Лучше сам посмотри.

В спальне для мальчиков тихо и почти что пусто, только один из их ленивых семпаев снова прячется от декана и спит беспробудным сном. Ямагучи этот год заранее нравится: по вторникам у него есть перерыв между нумерологией и заклинаниями, и в это время он обычно играет в настольные игры с Хинатой, если тому тоже не нужно никуда идти или просто взбрело в голову прогулять. Иногда он пишет эссе, но только когда своем прижмет, потому что, опять же цитируя Хинату, брать в руки перо, когда у тебя законный отдых ― это преступление против человечества.

― А почему ты не закрыл окно? ― удивляется Ямагучи.

Их кровати стоят рядом, Хината даже пододвинул свою поближе, в этот раз им удалось выбить себе место возле окна. Не только из-за живописного пейзажа, растянувшегося на многие километры вниз, но и потому, что филин Хинаты был приучен к воровству и часто приносил им мармелад и шоколадных лягушек, перехваченных из чужих посылок.

― Ласточка вернулась, ― Хината стучит по подоконнику, и сова Ямагучи ловко запрыгивает к нему на голову, серьезно озираясь вокруг.

― Ладно? ― не понимает Ямагучи. ― Она и должна была: мама с папой отправили мне письмо несколько дней назад, вот она и доставила их.

― Сам посмотри.

Ямагучи чуть присвистывает, и Ласточка, которая уже удобно мостится в густой шевелюре Хинаты, с недовольством перелетает через него, чтобы приземлиться на плечо своего хозяина. Они с Ямагучи вместе с самого первого курса, так что к пятому он легко может определить, привязана ли к ее лапам какая-либо корреспонденция, просто оценив ее вес. Там действительно обнаруживается письмо: на конверте стоит печать их школы, и это означает одно из двух. Первое: Ямагучи сделал что-то невероятное, и теперь его наградят специальной медалью директора. Например, спас мир от разрушения или отмыл туалет на первом этаже от слизи тролля. Второе: он провинился, и какой-нибудь профессор вынес ему наказание.

― Ну? ― Хината еле может усидеть на месте. ― Открывай!

― Но я… ― рассеянно говорит Ямагучи.― Я же ничего не делал… Никаких нарушений, да и правила я нарушаю только с тобой.

― Эй! ― возмущается Хината. ― А Ячи? А Суга-семпай?

― Но с ними я тоже не виделся, ― озадаченно отвечает Ямагучи.

― Открывай, посмотрим.

― Может быть, оно попало к Ласточке по ошибке?

― Да какой ошибке! Открывай! Это же первое наказание! Такое событие!

Ямагучи не может сдержать смех и коротко хихикает. Он действительно никогда не оставался после уроков и в целом вел себя подобающе. В отличие от Хинаты: тот попадал в переделки через день, и в замке не было такого места, где бы он не отбывал наказания. Но за последние дни они если и виделись, то ничего противозаконного не делали, потому что тренировки Хинаты к грядущему матчу по квиддичу становились все более жесткими, и обратно в общую гостиную он добирался чуть ли не ползком от усталости.

― Ничего не понимаю, ― говорит Ямагучи.

Он легко поддевает веревку, завязанную грубым узелком поверх конверта, и письмо плавно съезжает вниз на кровать. Там всего один лист пергамента, не более, но Ямагучи предпочел бы бросить его в камин и никогда в жизни не открывать.

― «Уважаемый студент… бла-бла-бла… уведомляем вас, что вы обязаны явиться в аудиторию на четвертом этаже, что слева от перехода от стены с мертвыми картинами, во вторник вечером… бла-бла-бла… в случае опоздания или неявки мы вправе рассмотреть ужесточение наказания за ваш проступок», ― на одном дыхании читает Хината.

― Что? ― все еще не может поверить Ямагучи. ― Какой проступок?

― А что за профессор в этой аудитории? ― Хината крутит письмо и так, и эдак.

― Не знаю… Кажется, древние руны, ― забирает его Ямагучи и перечитывает строчку про время еще раз. ― «...Что вы обязаны явиться в аудиторию на четвертом этаже, что слева от перехода от стены с мертвыми картинами, во вторник вечером в семь часов». Но у меня только заканчивается последний урок в это время!

― Они ведь... ― делает паузу Хината и осторожно смотрит на Ямагучи, чтобы не расстроить его еще сильнее. ― Пойдут тебе навстречу?

Оставшуюся часть перерыва они лежат на одной кровати и молчат. Хината даже звука не издает, хотя Ямагучи прекрасно знает, как тяжело ему это дается, но атмосфера в спальне резко становится холодной и напряженной. Может быть, он и не лучший студент Гриффиндора, но, по крайней мере, не доставляет никому проблем, а это письмо ― наверняка одна большая ошибка.

На последнем маггловедении Ямагучи сидит как на иголках. Профессор как раз начинает с ними новую тему, и перья двух десятков людей монотонно шуршат, создавая мягкий успокаивающий звук, но даже это умудряется действовать Ямагучи на нервы. Он не помнит, как зарабатывает на этом занятии целых пятнадцать баллов, не помнит, что отвечает на вопрос «Если маггл заметит вас парящим на метле, какой первый шаг следует предпринять?», и уж точно не может удержать в голове дорогу до четвертого этажа, где его предположительно ждет Мерлин знает что.

Дверь той аудитории оказывается запертой каким-то заклятием, и у Ямагучи уходит еще минут десять, чтобы распознать его и разблокировать. К тому времени он уже не просто опаздывает, а задерживается почти на четверть часа, и, наверное, ему влетит и за это, а если наказание будет очень суровым, то тогда что? Отчисление? Или сразу в Азкабан?

― ...Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что подобное поведение выходит за все разумные рамки. Вы не просто студент Рейвенкло, одного из достойнейших факультетов, но еще и староста. Вам повезло, что данный инцидент произошел на одиночном занятии, но, упаси Мерлин, если бы там были другие ученики? Вы понимаете, насколько бы сильно посрамили всех нас?

Ямагучи вовремя сбавляет шаг, чтобы не влететь в аудиторию, только чуть открывает дверь, но даже так видит, что внутри сразу два человека. Один ― декан Рейвенкло, он сидит на столе и нервно барабанит по нему пальцами, вид у него такой же, как Ямагучи себе и представлял: ужасно злой и разочарованный. Другой ― видимо, их с Хинатой ровесник, но, по правде говоря, Ямагучи почти не общается с рейвенкловцами, поэтому даже не знает его имени. 

― Вы понимаете? ― повторяет вопрос декан и смотрит на него так, словно хочет протереть в нем своим взглядом дыру. ― Мы всегда гордимся тем, какие у нас старосты, вы же пример для младших курсов! Кроме того, подумали ли вы, как на меня будут смотреть остальные профессора?!

― Простите, ― говорит рейвенкловец, и в этот момент дверь, к которой прислоняется Ямагучи, чтобы получше расслышать их разговор, с грохотом проталкивает его внутрь аудитории.

Декан Рейвенкло коротко пищит и отпрыгивает назад, пока Ямагучи всеми силами извиняется перед ним и отвешивает поклоны. Он все еще не понимает, почему его заставили прийти сюда, но раз уж в дело вовлечен другой студент, то, наверное, все не так плохо.

― Не пугайте меня так! ― хватается за сердце декан.

― Я не специально, ― неловко улыбается Ямагучи.

― Вы пришли забрать учебники? Мы почти закончили с Тсукишимой-куном, ― говорит декан, поправляя очки. ― Но если вас не затруднит, подождите снаружи.

― А как же наказание? ― спрашивает Ямагучи, и на душе у него не самое приятное чувство.

― О чем вы? ― холодно говорит декан.

― Мне прислали письмо… ― Ямагучи роется в карманах мантии и вытаскивает оттуда уже изрядно помятый конверт. ― Вот…

Он передает его профессору, и тот с минуту хмурится и перечитывает короткую записку несколько раз, приправляя этот процесс комментариями от «ну и дела» до «разве мой почерк такой беглый?».

Тсукишима, раз уж Ямагучи уже знает теперь его имя, не выражает ровным счетом никакого интереса к происходящему. Просто стоит, зацепившись взглядом за высокие полки с книгами, и со скучающим видом ожидает, что же произойдет дальше. У него светлые кудрявые волосы и значок старосты на воротнике рубашки, и Ямагучи неосознанно вспоминает, что они со своим старостой пробрались в Выручай-комнату и устроили там небольшую веселушку. Все это случилось на второй день назначения Ацуму-семпая старостой, так что… Гриффиндорцы ― не самые ответственные люди, чего греха таить.

― Все понятно, ― перебивает его мысли профессор. ― Вам по ошибке прислали чужое письмо.

― Да? ― Ямагучи не удается скрыть радость в голосе. Все-таки он не преступник. ― Но его принесла моя сова.

― Это письмо предназначалось Тсукишиме-куну, ― профессор указывает пальцем на дату. ― Я отправлял его в выходные, но оно так и не достигло адресата, поэтому я решил написать новое. Видимо, ваша сова перепутала письма и забрала чужое.

― Но Ласточка никогда раньше так не делала, ― говорит Ямагучи.

― Я не разбираюсь в совах, ― отрезает профессор, ― и понятия не имею, что могло произойти. Тренируйте вашу птицу лучше. А теперь мы, с вашего позволения, продолжим нашу беседу.

― Ласточка очень послушная и умная, ― настаивает Ямагучи, ― она просто не могла ошибиться, ведь…

― Вы тоже хотите остаться после уроков? ― раздраженно щурится профессор.

― Нет, я… Я пойду…

До спальни Ямагучи так и не доходит, свернув у потайной двери на кухню. Там его уже ждет Хината с лимонными кексами и кучей вопросов.

***

Они встречаются с Тсукишимой спустя неделю. Он все еще выполняет поручения своего декана в качестве наказания, и иногда Ямагучи застает его в кабинете, где у него проходят последние занятия по чарам перед выходными. Чаще всего он убирает там мусор и расставляет учебники на свои места, выглядев при этом довольно несчастным. 

Но в этот вечер он приходит не с пустыми руками.

― Если что, я не открывал, ― говорит он и кладет на стол перед Ямагучи связку писем. Среди них можно рассмотреть весточки от мамы и тети, скидочные предложения его любимого магазина волшебных настольных игр и даже тайное послание от Ячи, которыми они обменивают время от времени.

― Как они у тебя оказались? ― с удивлением спрашивает Ямагучи. ― Это что, новая игра?! Я пропустил предзаказы? Стоп…

Он вертит купон и сокрушенно понимает, что прошел ровно месяц с момента, когда его отправили.

― Я не знаю, ― пожимает плечами Тсукишима, ― но твоя сова иногда прилетает ко мне.

― Как часто? ― Ямагучи все еще не может поверить, что пропустил первое издание «Логова бури». Это самая большая потеря за всю его жизнь.

― Пару раз в неделю? ― задумывается Тсукишима, соскребая с пола что-то синеватое. ― Иногда реже.

― Так ты получил все это давно? ― Ямагучи начинает догадываться.

― Ага, но мне было лень искать тебя, так что я отложил, чтобы принести все разом, ― как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Тсукишима. Он ходит по классу с огромным мешком мусора, забрасывая туда все, что подвернется под руку.

― Ну, что же, ― скрипит зубами Ямагучи. ― Из-за тебя я не смогу купить новую настолку.

Тсукишима останавливается посреди кабинета. На его лице читается непонимание и какой-то страх вперемешку со смущением, так что он быстро возвращается к своему делу, только бубнит, что он не знал, а так бы принес в первый же вечер. Видимо, общение с людьми ― совсем не его конек. 

― Ладно, ― зевает Ямагучи, ― может быть, потом перекуплю.

― Что хорошего в настольных играх? ― Тсукишима делает вид, что спрашивает это между делом.

― Во-первых, они не маггловские, там совсем другая механика, почти что полное погружение в сюжет, ― оживляется Ямагучи. ― Во-вторых, можно играть маленькой или большой компанией, до пятнадцати человек за партию. Ну… Мы так много не набираем, но иногда собираемся толпой.

― М-м-м… ― тянет Тсукишима.

― Ты никогда не играл? ― улыбается Ямагучи.

― Играл, ― нагло врут ему в ответ, ― но не затянуло.

― Если хочешь, приходи к нам, мы всегда рады новым лицам, ― на прощание говорит ему Ямагучи, забрасывая на плечо рюкзак. ― Только у нас правило: принести с собой что-нибудь пожевать. Но кроме лакрицы. И морковных палочек.

Увидеться за партией им так и не удается. Ласточка перестает доставлять любую корреспонденцию Ямагучи вообще, и теперь он вынужден ходить в общую гостиную Рейвенкло, как будто на почту. Там его всегда ждет Тсукишима со связкой писем, непонятно как, но он получает их в двойном размере, и от своей совы, и от Ласточки. Ямагучи и рад бы показать ее смотрителю совятни, но тот в очередной раз разводит руками, подшучивая, что «может быть, ваша Ласточка нашла себе возлюбленного, вот и летает к нему на свидания».

― Это абсолютно нечестно, ― дуется на эти слова Ямагучи после очередного разговора со смотрителем. Они с Хинатой порядком надоели ему, наверное, поэтому он больше и не дает дельных советов и чуть что находит причину сбежать и не отвечать на одни и те же вопросы.

― Что именно? ― спрашивает Хината.

― Про возлюбленного, ― говорит Ямагучи.

― Так у тебя появилась соперница? ― смеется Хината, но видя, как Ямагучи заливается краской, хохочет во весь голос. ― Серьезно? Этот очкарик?

― Я ничего не говорил! ― обрывает его Ямагучи.

― Что за позор! ― веселится Хината, догоняя его. ― Из всей школы ты выбрал вот этого! Сколько вы знакомы? Неделю?

― Две, ― Ямагучи приходится прикрыть ему рот ладонью, иначе весь замок узнает, о чем они разговаривают. ― И хватит так орать, я даже не сказал, что ты прав. 

― Окей, ― шепчет Хината, ― какого цвета у него глаза?

― Ореховые, ― Ямагучи слишком быстро понимает свою ошибку, но Хинату ему уже не остановить.

До Выручай-комнаты, где у них назначена встреча с остальными игроками, они добираются клубком: Ямагучи пытается утихомирить Хинату, а тот в свою очередь больно кусает его за ладонь, и такой веселой компанией они закатываются внутрь.

― Мерлин, но ты только представь, у него даже фамилия нелепая, Тсуки-а-а-а, ― обрывается на полуслове Хината и смотрит снизу вверх.

Тсукишима стоит в уголке подальше от всех и нервно теребит рукав мантии. Его криков он, кажется, не слышит, но когда замечает присутствие Ямагучи, тут же расслабляется и даже машет ему рукой.

В этот раз Ямагучи выигрывает партию дважды, неосознанно подставляя фигурку своего персонажа поближе к бездне, где уже лежит персонаж Тсукишимы, которого не спасти. Проигравший Куроо-семпай тыкает в них пальцами и выдает: «Понятно, встречаются». В качестве первого игрового трофея за самую быструю смерть, а она составляет три минуты с начала игры, Тсукишиме дарят крошку-сову, чтобы посадить на плечо персонажу и ждать, пока его заберет кто-нибудь из бездны.


End file.
